xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Boreas
Boreas (Japanese: , Idaten) is a Rare Blade in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. He can grant tremendous power to his Drivers, Rex, Nia, Zeke or Mòrag, and their allies. Boreas uses the wind element, wields a Bitball, and acts as a Healer in battle. Boreas is a plump white, purple and charcoal creature, looking both cute and strange. He has a mouth on his stomach, and appears to be able to grow larger arms and detach his head at will. His speech mannerisms and "Nopon Wisdom" field skill suggests he is based on the Nopon. Boreas was designed by the artist I-IV ( , Aifō, Ai Four, also known as Longman and Longman I-IV), a designer for the Aldnoah.Zero anime series. Personality Boreas is childlike in mannerism and loves to eat, to the point where he will lick party members to see if they taste good. He is easily upset if anything prevents him from eating and has the unique ability to travel as fast as the wind, which he uses sometimes accidentally if he loses his temper. Appearance Boreas is huge and spherical, with a small, long-eared, nopon-like "head" on top of his "body". He has stubby legs and arms similar to nopon wings, and the main bulk of his body can swing open to reveal a huge toothed mouth which he can stuff food into at great speed. He is mostly grey, with a paler stomach and head and blue ether lines running across him. His core crystal is blue and shaped like a bell. Heart-to-heart and Blade Quest thumb|Boreas during his Blade Quest Boreas Heart-to-Heart (XC2), "Boreas the Gourmand", takes place outside Coedwig Inn between Boreas, his Driver, and Tora. In it Tora awakens to find Boreas eating, and decrees that they should go and have breakfast at a place recommended by the innkeeper. Boreas is reluctant and evasive, insisting he doesn't want to eat there, and eventually tells his companions that he has already eaten everything on their menu before the others woke up. Boreas' Blade Quest, Hero of the Nopon, can be activated after unlocking Boreas' level 5 Key Affinity reward by filling his snack stashes with food. Upon returning to the Goldmouth Warehouse after a mushroom eating competition with Tora, Boreas discovers to his horror that his entire stash has been stolen by Yumyum the Burglar. Upon confronting Yumyum, Boreas is offered a thieving challenge to win back the hearts of Nopon enamored with Boreas' ability to consume food. In his rage at his food being stolen Boreas rushes out and returns with Gianluca's statue, with the party having no idea where the statue came from. After returning the statue, Yumyum offers three objectives: Boreas must steal a Shimmering Feather, Niall's Underwear and the Bloomshroom, all of which he does with ease. Yumyum admits defeat and Boreas happily eats the Bloomshroom as a final prize as adoring Nopon look on. Abilities Blade Specials * Lv. 1 - Open Wide! - Cover your whole body with wind ether and charge. * Lv. 2 - Snack on This! - Chew a Bitball and shoot out balls of energy. * Lv. 3 - Gobble 'em Up! - Shoot out a laser while in the air and eradicate your enemies. * Lv. 4 - Gobble Gobble! - Jump after a spinning attack to fire a hail of bullets. Blade Arts * Accuracy Up - Increases accuracy. * Recharge Boost - Boosts Arts recharge from auto-attack. Battle Skills * Tasty Snack - Heals party for 40% to 60% when defeating an enemy. * Look Out! - Increases evasion rate by 13% to 45% when Affinity is at max. * Twang! - Adds 30% to 50% chance of Knockback when attacked by an enemy. Field Skills * Nopon Wisdom - Lv. 3 * Salvaging Mastery - Lv. 3 * Fleet of Foot - Lv. 3 (Skill exclusive to Boreas) Favorite Items * Pouch item types: Staple Foods, Cosmetics * Pouch items: Massive Mushroom Pie (Staple Foods), Frozen Odifa (Drinks) Affinity Chart Boreas' Key Affinity Rewards are unlocked by filling Boreas's Food Stash in Goldmouth Warehouse with various food-type Pouch items. Trivia * Boreas is based off the Greek god Boreas, one of the four seasonal wind gods of the north wind and winter. * Boreas' English voice actor also voices Finch and Brighid, but they do not share Japanese voice actors. Gallery XC2 Boreas Artwork.png|Official art Boreas & Zeke.png|Boreas with Zeke Boreas Mouth.png|Boreas with his 'mouth' open Boreas s2.jpg|Boreas activating his level 3 special Boreas s.jpg|Boreas using his level 3 special Category:Blades Category:Boreas Category:XC2 Male Characters